


Tornado

by allourheroes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the day, Bucky never really thought he'd get married.</p><p>It's 2014, however, he's living with his boyfriend, and he might be rethinking that assessment of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tornado

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, who prompted: "Sam/Bucky proposal fic"
> 
> I've messed with the timeline in MCU a bit here, but, uh. Hopefully this works. (It might be ridiculously fluffy, however.)
> 
> Named after "Thinkin Bout You" by Frank Ocean, for the rest of the song mostly. ("I've been thinkin' 'bout forever…")
> 
> Special thanks to [Angelica](http://drunkcersei.tumblr.com) for giving it a read-through even though it's not her ship. And for being wonderful in general.

Bucky's been living with Sam for three months and they've been together for six before he realizes it.

He's flipping through channels as he eats his cereal when he stops on the news. There's some conservative group trying to repeal gay marriage and he has to search the internet on Sam's computer to find out what exactly that all means.

It hits him like a ton of bricks.

Bucky had always had his way with women, with men. He hadn't even been exactly _discreet_ either, but he was always scrappy, could hold his own in a fight, so if someone made a big deal out of who he might be interested in, well...he'd _handled_ it.

He knows the world is much more accepting now. He and Sam may cause a few raised eyebrows for being together but those are few and far between--unless Sam's got his wings on or Bucky's metal arm is showing, but that's different.

Bucky just... He hadn't really _thought_ about it. He'd just assumed marriage was one of those things for other people. Hell, even in his old life, he'd only briefly considered the prospect for himself before deciding it wouldn't fit with the way his life was going.

But here he is. With Sam. And he's definitely thinking about it now.

It really should've been obvious, he discovers later.

~

"Are you and Stark married?" Bucky asks, and it's so out of the blue that Steve fumbles his shield as he's putting it down.

"What?" Steve's eyes widen, but then he's quickly pulling off his cowl. "Yeah, just-- One second, Buck." It takes Steve a minute of wrestling with his consume before he's pulling a thin chain out from beneath it. There's a ring on it that Steve holds up with a fond smile. "Vibranium," he says, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it.

"Landed you a rich man." Bucky gives him a low whistle and Steve laughs.

"I would've told you before, I just..." Steve trails off. "I figured you needed some time to adjust to all this."

It's Bucky's turn to laugh. "Hey, my best pal got married. Sorry I missed the ceremony."

There's a hint of pain in Steve's eyes and Bucky knows he's thinking about where Bucky was. Bucky bites his lip, waiting for the inevitable sap fest. Instead, Steve surprises him. "Well, you should be," Steve teases and Bucky's grin rewards him. "It was quite an event."

"I'm sure it was," Bucky agrees, but Steve notices the way his hands fidget.

"Hey," Steve interrupts softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's this about anyway?"

"D'ya... Do ya think Sam would want that?" He doesn't look at Steve. "You know, with me?"

It takes Steve a second to process. "Oh. Oh, you mean." He swallows and keeps his face carefully neutral, pensive even. "Are you... Are _you_ thinking about it?"

"I dunno..." Bucky is staring at the floor. "Kinda?" He grips his metal hand with his human one.

"Maybe..." Steve hesitates, restarts. "Nowadays, it's all about waiting."

Bucky snorts, "I think it's a little late for that." He smirks at Steve and Steve just rolls his eyes.

"I meant that people will be together for years before they even consider getting married." He turns to finish taking off his costume.

Bucky hums, thinking, before he asks, "How long did you and Stark wait?"

Steve stills. "That's...not the point, Buck."

Bucky's laughter is quickly joined by Steve's own.

~

They're watching TV and there's an old couple bickering at each other.

"Think we'll be like that?" Sam jokes, nudging Bucky's knee with his own, their legs stretched out and feet on the coffee table.

Bucky makes a face, shrugs, and resolutely does not mention how much it already sounds like them. "Nah," he says. "We'll be in better shape."

Sam laughs. "You just wait. I'm gonna let myself go when all this superhero-ing business is over."

Bucky scoffs at him, "This from the man who won't buy white bread."

"Hey, I _like_ wheat bread," Sam argues.

"Exactly." They smirk at each other and Sam snuggles into his shoulder.

Sam's hand calls to Bucky's and the former Winter Soldier twines his human fingers with his boyfriend's.

He doesn't want to give this up. Not ever.

~

"Did you know that Steve was married?" he asks Sam a few days later. They're getting ready for a run and he's tying his hair back in a messy bun.

Sam holds up a finger as he turns on the blender and Bucky watches him make his ridiculous green smoothie with probably too much fondness. He can't help it, he leans in to press a kiss to Sam's cheek, wrapping his arms around the other man from behind. Sam leans his cheek against Bucky's as Bucky rests his head on Sam's shoulder.

Turning off the blender, Sam shoos his boyfriend away and proceeds to pour his creation into a glass. "Did I know Steve was married?" he laughs. "'Course. You think that kinda thing doesn't make the news? 'Iron Man to marry America's national treasure' is a headline you can't really miss. Especially when it's _everywhere_."

Bucky nods in understanding and Sam looks at him suddenly.

"Did-- did _you_ just find out?" Sam's grin is too wide and Bucky steals his smoothie in retribution.

~

Bucky has his knees over Sam's shoulders, his fingers gripping the sheets, when he thinks about asking Sam to marry him.

"God, Buck," Sam groans as Bucky presses back against him. He fucks him in slow, measured thrusts, wanting to make it last.

"I love you," Bucky whispers, and Sam huffs above him, grinning.

Sam is lucky Bucky is so flexible as he bends the man in half to kiss him. "Love you, too." He puts his hand on Bucky's cock and strokes in time with his quickening thrusts.

Bucky lets out little gasps, _keens_ , and then all it takes is Sam saying his name and he's--

~

They're patching up a bullet hole in Sam's side when Bucky knows it is _absolutely_ the wrong time to ask. He doesn't even have the ring on him. (He got it at a pawn shop. It's older than he is.)

If he asks now, it'll sound like it's out of desperation, like he's just clinging to Sam because he's so relieved the other man survived. He is, though. The fact that Sam is still here and semi-whole is pretty much the only thing that matters right now.

"You _idiot_ ," Sam says, and he's angrier than Bucky's ever seen him.

Okay, so maybe Bucky just barely missed falling to his death--again--but he saved Sam in the process so it was completely worth it. Sam's wings had been damaged and he had to be caught mid-air by his best friend's husband, so that was a little bit weird, but they're both still alive--and so are the Avengers.

Bucky spends the night in an uncomfortable chair next to Sam's hospital bed. It's tense--Sam doesn't bicker with him, just eyes him sidelong when he blinks awake every once in a while.

"I love you," Bucky whispers, when Sam finally turns his head in his direction.

Sam's lips quirk up ever-so-slightly. "You, too," he murmurs and drifts off again.

Bucky grins for a good hour after that.

When Steve comes by to bring him coffee--a beat-up Stark in tow--he gives Bucky this look, glancing between Bucky and Sam, and Bucky thinks he understands.

(Tony is saying something stupid as they leave, but Steve just smiles at his husband, squeezes his hand.)

~

Sam is still recovering, but he kisses Bucky like he could conquer the world right now.

Bucky climbs on top of him, careful not to hurt him. The couch is too small for two grown men, really, but that's not about to stop them. Bucky smirks against Sam's mouth, palming Sam's erection through his sweat pants. His metal arm holds him up just enough so he doesn't crush his boyfriend.

"It's been a while," he murmurs.

"Yeah, well, someone _shot_ me," Sam returns. The pain medication's had him a bit off his game.

Bucky takes pity on him, grinding himself against Sam. "Oh, really?" he asks, hips moving insistently, "What was that like?"

Sam arches as much as he can to get closer, his hand reaches down to scrabble with the fly of Bucky's jeans. "Fuck."

"It's Bucky, actually."

"Shut up." Sam kisses him again and grunts as he finally gets the other man's pants open and Bucky pushes Sam's sweats down until Sam can wriggle enough to get them out of the way.

Bucky takes both of them in hand and Sam's breath comes hard and heavy against his own mouth.

Then, he hisses. "Ow, ow."

"Sorry," Bucky says, shifting their position.

It's good anyway.

It's great.

~

Sam gets back from a run alone. He's sweaty and disgusting and he downs a glass of water before immediately heading for the shower.

He's under the spray soaping himself up when he hears the door open.

"Sam?" Bucky says tentatively.

That's weird. Sam peeks out from behind the curtain to find Bucky kneeling on the bathroom rug, holding up a ring. "What--"

"Steve told me people like to wait, but. Job we got, who knows what'll happen. So..." He bites his lip, looks up at Sam with those sad puppy eyes of his filled with hope but ready for rejection when he asks, "Sam Wilson, will you marry me?"

Sam kind of forgets that he's covered in foam for a minute and just blinks. "James Buchanan Barnes," he says, after what feels like forever to Bucky, whose heart has just about pounded its way out of his chest.

"Samuel Thomas Wilson," Bucky replies, unable to breathe.

"'Course I will."

"Thank _god_." Bucky smiles and stands up, he fumbles with the ring for a second, puts it on the bathroom counter, but Sam holds out his hand.

Sam nods and Bucky slips it on his finger. Sam admires it for all of a single second before he grins. "Now get your ass in here."

Bucky wrestles his clothes off as quickly as he can and stumbles in.

Celebratory sex and a couple of slippery near-accidents later, they're actually getting cleaner. Sam's hands are massaging the shampoo into Bucky's long hair when he says, "You know you have to meet my mom now, right?"

Bucky freezes for a second, but smiles. "Alright," he agrees.

"I love you."

"Shut up," Bucky tells him, but he can feel the ring on Sam's finger where he grasps the other man's hand in his own.

Bucky kisses his fiancé until they run out of hot water, has to rinse out his hair in the cold while Sam escapes to get towels.

His future is nothing he ever expected, and, despite everything, it's pretty fucking wonderful.


End file.
